


polka dots

by kuntens



Series: you and i were no love song [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misogyny, Racism, like i said just. Those Aunts and Uncles., lots of kisses, this is a 'chrismas dinner with my bf's terrible family' fic but it's ok they're funny... and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: christmas dinner is a harder time than you expect when you haven’t seen your family in years and you bring your boyfriend along.





	polka dots

**Author's Note:**

> so i had a _[50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You"](https://solaregf.tumblr.com/post/183029225024/50-item-writing-prompts-50-wordless-ways-to-say)_ prompt list reblogged on my tumblr from ages ago and i decided to use them for hyuckwoo because they're so underrated,,
> 
> #1: holding their hands when they are shaking.
> 
> [warnings for _racism, homophobia, misogyny, implied sexual content_ & _explicit language_]

_ **december, 2019** _

Donghyuck’s smile as he forces himself to shake hands with his aunt is so strained that Jungwoo fears his skin is going to rip out any second. After dating for one and a half year Jungwoo has learned to read the signs of stress on Donghyuck’s small figure, like how his shoulders are so tensed and his posture is so straight; Donghyuck at any other time has a natural slouch that makes him look even tinier beside Jungwoo’s large frame.

The aunt that looks like a piece of rotten old cheese bothers to lay her eyes on Jungwoo and his first reflex is to gag internally because of the disgust in her eyes. “And you are Donghyuck’s… _friend_, right?”

Jungwoo grins wider than before, the emphasis on _friend_ making him want to kick something. “His _boyfriend_ actually. As in we’re dating.”

“I see.” She yanks her hand away as if Jungwoo’s going to infect her with gay disease. _Sis is literally on a bet with the grim reaper to keep living but acts this way… make it make sense._

Jungwoo rushes to Donghyuck’s side, laying an arm around his shoulders and kissing his hair- someone inhales sharply but Jungwoo can’t care less. Neither can Donghyuck, as it shows from how he simply hugs Jungwoo’s waist and rests on his chest, eyes closed.

“You know we can just go back, right?” Jungwoo whispers, soothing a hand on Donghyuck’s waist. “We’ll order pizza and marathon Disney movies until our throats are sore from singing along. You don’t have to stay here.”

Donghyuck pulls back from Jungwoo’s chest, toying with the ties of Jungwoo’s sweatshirt. “I know… but this is the first time in years. Mom hasn’t invited me for Christmas since I told her I’m not going to law school or medical school.”

Jungwoo sighs. “And what makes you think she’s changed her mind? Seeing you now have a boyfriend?”

“No, I…” Donghyuck stops, groaning. “I _know_ you’re right, but I still wanna see, you know? If everything’s still the same. Then we’ll go back?”

“Okay, okay, your choice.” Since they spent the last Christmas at Jungwoo’s parents’ - whom were completely supportive of both of them at anything-, Jungwoo wants to leave the decision to Donghyuck this time.

Donghyuck nods to collect himself. “That… and I want homemade food that I didn’t have to cook while my dear boyfriend tries to get attention.”

Jungwoo laughs and leans in to kiss Donghyuck’s cute little nose on the tip. “Fine, we’re staying for the food.”

After half an hour of eating and a more than enough amount of racist remarks, Jungwoo decides the food wasn’t worth staying.

Donghyuck’s mom isn’t so bad having married a Korean man but the rest of the family reads like almost a terrible comedy movie. Jungwoo shrinks under the so called jokes and he just knows Donghyuck isn’t any better judging from how he stares at his plate as if it’s the most important thing in life.

One of the uncles is talking and Jungwoo really, really would pay to land a punch in his meaty jaw right now. “As I told my son Brad… marriage is a necessary step. Findin’ the right _girl_, gettin’ her pregnant and then leaving her to take care of the kids… then findin’ another girl!” He laughs but it sounds more like a bark.

Worse, his _mom_ turns to Donghyuck this time. “Dear, when are _you _finding the right girl?”

Jungwoo holds his breath, waiting for Donghyuck to give the reaction he expects- Donghyuck might be a lot of things but staying quiet when he’s mistreated isn’t something he’d do.

Donghyuck’s head jerks up in an instant and he glares at the woman colder than an iceberg. “Never. As I’ve said on this damn table multiple times I have no interest in girls and my boyfriend is sitting right next to me.”

_That’s my baby._ A sense of pride washes of Jungwoo but it’s not long until the damned woman speaks again. “So you’re still in that teenager phase… wasn’t going to fashion school instead of taking up a proper major wasn’t enough?”

Donghyuck’s hands are shaking under the table. “It’s none of your damn business.”

Jungwoo takes Donghyuck’s smaller hand in his own, giving it a squeeze to encourage him. He runs his thumb along Donghyuck’s knuckles, draws absent shapes.

“You think this is a right choice? You’ll never live happily like this!” The mom says in a high pitched voice that makes Jungwoo wince. “You won’t have a proper job, won’t have proper income, won’t have a wife and kids-”

_I’m gonna throw up._

Donghyuck’s chair makes a loud screech on the floor as he stands up abruptly. “This is why I didn’t want to come. If you can’t respect who I am, can’t respect me for my choices then I have no business sitting here.”

Stomach dropping, Jungwoo watches as Donghyuck sprints out of the room and forgets his coat.

The mom’s glare lands on Jungwoo. “This is all your doing, isn’t it?”

“_Excuse me?_” Jungwoo blinks multiple times.

“You are the one corrupting my son,” She spits, face warping in disgust. “Keeping him back from having a _proper _life and not… this. If it wasn’t for _you_ he’d be at a nice school with a nice girl dating him.”

Well, Jungwoo isn’t going to sit here listening either. “Listen, ma’am, like it or not your son is gay and I’m the one taking his dick almost every night.” He enjoys the sounds of shock that echo around the room. “As in having a career, just saying, he’s a talented designer and is working for a good company. In fact he’s the one that designed the boxers I have on. It has polka dots and is very cute but I doubt you want to see my sinner gay ass on display, right?”

The mom is as pale as ashes by now. “I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Gladly.” Jungwoo does an exaggerated bow, glaring at the woman. “If you call him again, bother him again, I’ll make sure you learn _all_ damn details of the very sinful way I eat his ass.”

Jungwoo doesn’t wait around to listen to what bullshit someone’s going to spit again. He takes both his and Donghyuck’s coats, wasting no time to rush outside.

Donghyuck stands in front of their car, arms wrapped around himself because of the cold weather- and because he’s crying, Jungwoo figures.

“You forgot this.” Jungwoo drapes the coat over Donghyuck’s shoulders, kisses on top of his hair and hugs him tightly. Donghyuck is still shaking and Jungwoo takes his hands to calm him down to some extent.

Donghyuck sobs against Jungwoo’s chest, seeking extra warmth- and fair enough, Jungwoo is warm. “This was a terrible idea.”

Jungwoo shrugs to seem like he doesn’t care. “At least now we know what we’re _not_ doing next year, right? It’s fine.”

“It wasn’t alright seeing them insult you like that and just sitting there- Woo, I’m so sorry…” Donghyuck lets out another sob before reaching to cup Jungwoo’s cheeks, kissing him with the taste of salt on his lips. It’s from his tears.

Jungwoo holds him tight. He wants to make sure Donghyuck is alright more than anything. “Baby it’s fine, I swear… let’s just go back home? I still owe you pizza.” Talking with their lips still taking every inch of each other in is hard but it’s a skill they’ve mastered, thankfully.

(They kiss a lot. Maybe even too much. No matter what, it’s simply enough to leave Jungwoo’s lips bruised half of time.)

Donghyuck chuckles before pressing a playful kiss on Jungwoo’s chest over the ugly sweater he’s wearing, it was a gift from a dear friend and Jungwoo just _had _to. “Not my fault you suck at bowling. And Mario Kart. _And _FIFA.”

“You know I’m terrible at most games and yet you keep making bets,” Jungwoo whines, rubbing his nose against Donghyuck’s one in an eskimo kiss.

“It’s what you deserve.” Donghyuck pokes Jungwoo’s stomach right in the spot he’s ticklish. “I spoil you more than enough. That’s the only way for me to get anything from you.”

Jungwoo huffs, keeping on peppering Donghyuck’s lips in small kisses until he can feel Donghyuck loosening under his hands. “Let’s go?”

Donghyuck kisses him. Again. “I’m going to lose a couple of fingers in this cold if we don’t.”

It takes half an hour for them to drive back to their apartment and another quarter for them to settle. It’s perfect, regardless. _Mulan_ is on TV, two large pizzas and two half empty glasses of wine are on the coffee table. Jungwoo’s lying on his back. Donghyuck in one of Jungwoo’s hoodies that is huge for him is cuddled against his chest, fingers tangled with Jungwoo’s ones- it doesn’t change much anyway. Jungwoo insists on kissing his hands every few minutes to keep them warm.

“My hands aren’t even cold…” Donghyuck complains, still enjoying how Jungwoo’s plush lips travel along his fingers.

Jungwoo shoots him a wink. “I don’t care.”

The side of Donghyuck’s lips curl into the smirk. “I get it. You _do_ need my fingers in place.”

A blush spreads onto Jungwoo’s cheeks. He’s stuttering now. “W-well… I… s-sure do…”

“Just shut up.” The laughter Donghyuck lets before propping himself up and kissing Jungwoo deeply is brighter than sunshine.

Jungwoo responds in an instant, fingers curling around Donghyuck’s waist as he kisses back. A small sound escapes his mouth. He kicks his legs to get rid of the blanket on top of them as Donghyuck slides his hand under Jungwoo’s sweater.

The pizzas, long forgotten in the next few hours, go cold where they stay.

Neither of them cares.

**Author's Note:**

> ┆ ▸ [**tumblr**](https://kunslut.tumblr.com) ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/taelseul) ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/yangyangsolo)


End file.
